Completing Each Other
by tattdkiki
Summary: Daryl has tried to move on. But he can't forget about Beth. He knows he'll never love again, Beth was it for him. In her honor, he makes new friends and starts to take part of the community. Aaron and Eric befriend Daryl, they see a soul ravaged by a love lost and only want to help. But Beth is alive and she won't give up until she is with Daryl again.
1. Chapter 1

**DARYL'S POV**

Daryl had to admit, the Alexandria Safe Zone was a good place. They had three square meals a day, a nice home, and most importantly they were safe. He still doesn't feel like he fits in though. The only people he feels at home with is his family. Aaron and Eric were okay people. He knows that Merle would have a heyday with that, telling him that he always knew his little sister Daryl liked the fags. But Daryl didn't see Aaron and Eric like that. He saw them as the only people outside of his family who would give him the time of day. He didn't give to shits what they did in their own home. And Beth would have loved them. His chest tightens thinking about Beth. She would have loved this place, she deserved to be here.

Aaron cleared his throat and Daryl jumped "Sorry man," Daryl said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay," Aaron said quietly. "As I was saying, you get that motorcycle running, it's yours. You can read people. We need someone like you out there."

Daryl continued to look at the ground, deep in thought. Should he do this? Did he even want to? He wants to be the kind of person that Beth would be proud of. Taking this job within this community, that would have made her proud.

"Who was she?" Aaron asks, pulling Daryl's gaze up to him.

"It don' matter," Daryl growled.

"Did you love her?" asked Aaron and Daryl just stared at him. "Then it mattered Daryl."

"Beth," Daryl said softly. "Her name was Beth."

It took Daryl almost a month to fix the bike and get it running. It came as a surprise to Daryl but over that time he and Aaron and Eric had become pretty good friends. Sharing a couple nights of dinner between the three of them and stories too. There were nights he was there so late, one of them would offer him the spare bedroom but he always declined. Until one day he walked into the garage and there sat a couch, old but still nice. With blankets piled on the end. No one said anything amongst the three of them but his family knew that if he wasn't at home, then that's where they could find him. Daryl can't believe that out of everyone in the safe zone, it's Aaron and Eric that he tells stories of Beth to. It's them that he breaks down crying in front of when he can't hold it in anymore. He's still afraid to tell his family, afraid to be judged by the people who mean so much to him; afraid that by admitting he loves her that they'll think he's some kind of old pervert. But these guys, he's able to tell them everything. They don't judge. They laugh when the stories are funny, like when Beth and him burned down that damn moonshine shack. They pat his back when the stories are sad.

"It looks like you got that bike running?" asks Aaron as he walks out into the garage.

Daryl just grunts and nods his head.

"So we head out tomorrow?" asks Aaron.

"Not one to waste time are ya?" smirked Daryl.

Aaron walked away laughing, "Nope."

The next day, Eric saw Aaron off and Carol and Rick saw Daryl off as they went on their first recruiting trip together.

"If you're not back in a week, I'm coming to look for you," Rick says to Daryl quietly.

"I'll be okay," Daryl grunts out.

"One week and we'll come looking," Carol takes no excuses and just stares at Daryl.

"A'ight mom. I'll see you in less than a week."

**(2 months later) BETH'S POV**

Morgan and her were so close to the safe zone. They had already checked it out but Morgan was nervous and he wanted to wait until the next day to approach the walled city. Beth felt no such wariness, she wanted to go in. She wanted to storm right through the front gates and run through every street screaming his name until she found him. And if he wasn't there then she was leaving. She'd been without him long enough and she would go back to Georgia to find him by herself if she had to.

She knows him. She knows that he thinks she is dead. She knows he wouldn't have left her otherwise. He filled her every thought; him teaching her how to use his crossbow, serious piggyback rides, "oh" in a dimly lit kitchen, her hearing him scream her name as he ran after that damn car, to the way he looked at her through the sea of people in the hospital hallway. He was always with her.

She owed Morgan her life, she knows that. He's a good man. So she stays. She gives him his one night. She knows that he had his own demons. She knows how much he's lost. So she waits. She doesn't think she'll sleep one wink, but she'll wait. Thoughts of finding her family fill her mind. She refuses to think that they won't be there.

She thinks of Rick and Carol, of everyone; even Maggie. Morgan had seen the signs for Glenn, he had mentioned it to Beth; to see if she recognized the names. She had. At one time Beth might have been upset. But not anymore. Because now she knows that burning need to find that one person you can't be without. She knows that even if he's the only one she finds in the safe zone, she'll be okay with that. Just as she knows that if everyone else is there and he's not, she won't stay.

Morgan had made her sleep a few hours as he kept watch, but when dawn rolled around Beth was up and her pack was on her shoulder. She was ready.

Morgan chuckled. "You look ready Beth."

Beth laughed. "I've never been more ready Morgan."

"What if he isn't there?"

"Then I'm not staying," Beth said quietly.

Morgan was silent as he looked at her. He then nodded his head slightly. "I figured as much. I also figure I'll go where you go. You're my family now young lady."

Beth's eyes filled with tears. "I think my daddy sent you to me Morgan."

"Why would he send a crazy old man to you Beth?"

"Because he knew we needed each other." She smiled brightly at the man.

Morgan just looked at Beth, shaking his head. But then he smiled. He was lucky really. Even after losing Jenny and Duane, he had been led to this girl. In all of her months of recovery, she never gave up. When he was lost within himself, she never gave up. This girl was surely a daughter to him. He was suddenly unafraid of what came next. He was ready for whatever they found in the safe zone. He knew that she had to know. She had to find that man of hers, for that's what he surely was. The man probably won't even know what hit him, Morgan thought. And if he wasn't there, it wouldn't matter to him. If Rick was there, and that man of hers wasn't; he'd still follow her out of the safe zone. Because that is what fathers do. Even adoptive ones.

"You ready Bethy?"

Beth looked up startled at that nickname but then smiled. "I'm ready Morgan."

"Well then, let's go find your man," he smiled widely.

Beth just giggled and started walking. I'm coming, she thought. Please be there.

"Stay behind me Beth."

"I don't want you to face them alone Morgan."

"No Beth. Stay behind me. Don't even let them see you until I say."

"Ok, Morgan. Ok." Beth knew that Morgan was just trying to protect her.

As they walked up to the gate, Beth got nervous. What if he wasn't here?

"Stop," someone yelled. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for –"

"I said who are you and what do you want. In that order."

Morgan bristled. Beth laid a hand on his back, it instantly calmed him. This kid was just being cocky, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"I'm Morgan Jones and I'm looking for Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes huh?" the guy smirked.

"Did I hear my name?"

Morgan whipped his head up and Rick stopped in his tracks.

"Rick?" Morgan croaked.

"Morgan? Morgan Jones?" asked Rick incredulously.

Morgan nodded. "And a friend," he said, thumbing over his shoulder.

"What the hell? You didn't tell me you had someone else with you?" the guy asked angrily.

"Shut up Aiden. This isn't an interrogation." Rick ordered. "Open the gates."

"You ready?" Morgan whispered.

"As ever." Beth whispered back.

As they walked up to the gates, they shifted so that Beth walked beside him.

Rick blinked a few times, as if trying to clear his vision. "Beth?" Rick quietly asked. His eyes had to be deceiving him. "Beth?" Rick's eyes filled with tears.

"Hi Rick," answered Beth softly.

Rick strode up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. He didn't notice how Beth tensed up. After the hospital, there wasn't many people she thought she could tolerate touching her.

He rushed on, "We thought you were dead. What the hell? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Beth pulled herself from Rick and walked back to Morgan.

"Beth?" asked Rick. He reached his hand out.

Beth shook her head, grabbing Morgan's arm for support. She only wanted one person. Where was Daryl?

"Let me get Maggie and Glenn and Carol. Everyone." Rick starts to turn.

"No," Beth starts. But Rick doesn't here, he is already gone.

"Dammit," mutters Beth.

Morgan chuckles and looks at her. "You're strong Bethy. You're not the girl from before. Don't let them put you in that box. Tell them what – or who – you want."

Beth smiled at Morgan and laid her head on his shoulder.

Within minutes Rick was back with Maggie, Glenn, Carl, and Sasha.

"Bethy!" screamed Maggie. "Bethy!"

Maggie pulled Beth into her arms and Glenn wrapped his arms around both of them as Rick, Carl, and Sasha smiled at them.

Morgan looked at them all with wide eyes, was he the only one that could see how tense Beth was?

Morgan started to clear his throat at the same time that Beth says to Maggie, "Let me go Maggie."

Maggie backed up confused, as Morgan just waited.

"Beth," Maggie reaches for her.

"Where –"

Maggie cuts Beth off, "Come on Beth, I'll take you to our place."

Beth firmly pulls away.

"Beth?" Maggie asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"But –"

"No." Beth says forcefully. "Let me finish."

Everyone is looking at Beth surprised except Morgan. Beth looks to him and he gives her a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Where is he? Where's Daryl?" Beth breathes out quickly.

Maggie just looks at Beth, "He's not here."

Beth's face falls. She looks at Morgan, "Let's go."

"What?! What do you mean?" screeches Maggie just as Rick steps forward. It had taken him a while, but now he sees. He sees what Beth needs. He sees that she can't stand to be touched except for Morgan and he is sure Daryl. She's changed, in that time with Daryl after the prison, the hospital, being with Morgan.

"If Daryl isn't here, I'm leaving." Beth states matter-of-factly.

"Beth," Rick cuts in. "He's only recruiting, he's due back today. Let's get you to Maggie and Glenn's. You can get cleaned up and then as soon as he gets home, I'll send him over."

"No, I'll wait for him here."

"Bethy," starts Maggie.

"No Maggie. I'm waiting here. That's final."

"Listen Beth."

"No you listen –"

They hear a loud clatter at the gates and everyone turns around. Daryl and Aaron are standing there and his crossbow is on the ground in front of him, the bike laying in a heap next to him from where he had pushed it not wanting to draw walkers to the gates for the last mile.

"You're dead," Daryl growls. Tears form in his eyes and spill over. "You're a dream. You're not real. When will it stop?" He hits his knees and his head bows, tears falling onto the pavement.

Everyone stares surprised. Sure Daryl had grieved for Beth but they obviously misunderstood the depth of his grief. They thought he had been getting over it. But now he all but confessed that he hadn't been, not even close.

Aaron puts his hand on Daryl's shoulder, he doesn't want Daryl to freak out on the young blonde that obviously looks a lot like the woman his friend had lost but before he can say anything the blonde steps up and surprises him.

"Daryl," Beth whispers. She pulls away from Maggie forcefully. "Daryl," Beth breathes.

She stands in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Do I not feel real to you?" Aaron stares on in shock, in all of the reunions he has seen; he's never seen someone come back from what they thought was dead.

Daryl sucks in a breath loudly, his hand reaching for Beth's and bringing up to his face. She wipes his tears away. "I'm here," she whispers.

"I don' undastand. Ya were shot in the head. I checked for a pulse," he says only to her.

"My body must have been in shock," Beth whispers. "The doctors found me in the car y'all put me in. As soon as I could I left the hospital, no one fought me. I found Morgan a couple of days later."

Daryl starts to cry again. "M sorry Beth," he mumbles against the front of her shirt, his head buried in her stomach. "M so sorry. I let ya get taken. I let that bitch shoot ya. I left ya," he shudders at that.

Aaron moves over to Eric who had run up at the commotion to make sure that everything was ok. By the looks on their faces, they couldn't believe the reunion that they were seeing either.

"No Daryl. You kept me alive. You're voice kept me going. You brought me here. Only you. You're all that matters."

Daryl pulls Beth even closer and continues to cry into her stomach. He doesn't care that his family members are watching, the rest having run up in time to see Daryl and Beth's reunion. All he cares about is Beth.

Beth sinks to her knees in front of him. "I missed you Daryl," she whispers to him, only him.

"Not as much as I fucking missed ya Greene." He looks at her then, blue on blue. And she can see it. She can see what this beautiful, damaged man feels for her and it doesn't matter that he hasn't said it. It doesn't matter that their family will inevitably hear as they are gathered so close. All that matters is the two of them.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon." She didn't expect an answer, truly she didn't expect anything. But if Daryl Dixon would never surprise Beth Greene again, it wouldn't matter; because what he did next what top all of it as he leaned in to kiss her. Beth was so surprised, she just sat there for a second, that is until Daryl started to pull away.

"Oh no," she murmured, fusing her lips to his and in turn surprising him. But not for long because pretty quickly his tongue found its way into her mouth and Beth moaned at that first hesitant touch of his tongue on hers. She moaned from the bottom of her soul. And in turn Daryl growled and pressed his mouth and tongue more firmly against her own.

Daryl Dixon tasted exactly as Beth thought he would. Like woods and cigarette smoke, and man.

A throat cleared and still it didn't pull Beth and Daryl away from one another.

Until Maggie said, "Beth?"

Beth pulled from Daryl with a sigh, leaning her forehead into his. Maggie could talk, but Daryl would have her attention.

"What's going on Beth?" Maggie questioned.

"What does it look like?" Beth asked, feeling Daryl's lips smirk slightly at that.

"Well I knew something was up. He grieved too hard for you. But." Maggie stopped, she knew in that moment that neither of them were listening to her.

Beth looked at Daryl and she could see it, see the pain he carried and what he had went through when he thought he had lost her forever.

Maybe that look would never go away, but she would try her hardest to make sure it did. She slid closer to Daryl, chest to chest; trying to crawl into him almost.

Maggie hesitantly continued, "You're only 18."

"No Maggie," Beth spit out. "I'm 19."

"Okayyyy, but Daryl is almost twice that."

"Shut up Maggie," Beth said quietly. "Just shut up."

That surprised Maggie and she glanced around at everyone else, looking for help. Michonne just raised her eyebrows and smiled, Rick shrugged his shoulders. Even Glenn, god damn Glenn, said nothing. Aaron and Eric hadn't looked away from the two on the ground.

"Beth lets go to my and Glenn's place, we share it with Abe, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene. Your place now too. You'll like them," said Maggie quietly. "We can talk about it there."

"No." said Beth.

Maggie just stared at Beth. She knew what was coming next and she knew she was powerless to stop it. Beth had changed since she had last seen her at the prison, she wasn't a little girl anymore, probably hadn't been then.

"I'm moving in with Daryl."

Daryl's eyes grow wide at that.

"That's if you want me," whispered Beth.

Daryl nods his head furiously, "Fuck yeah I want ya Greene."

Rick takes in Maggie just staring at Beth and Daryl. He feels bad for Maggie but what did Maggie expect? It was Daryl that had searched for Beth all those months, it was Daryl who grieved in his own silence up until he saw Beth again. Everyone loved Beth, everyone had missed her. But eventually they had accepted her death and started to move on. But not Daryl. And Maggie was going to have to understand that Beth was a grown woman. She didn't need coddled anymore. She didn't need someone making decisions for her. One look at her could tell you that. Beth Greene was a warrior now, something he completely knew was in fact because of Daryl and Morgan.

Rick clears his throat, "Beth can stay with us, we'll make room for Morgan too."

And that makes Daryl uncomfortable. He refuses to be away from Beth but he doesn't know if he wants to do it with everyone watching his every move.

Aaron has come to know Daryl pretty well and as he steps up, he only hopes that he doesn't look like an idiot, "I've told Daryl for months that he can have the spare room at Eric and my house. That will give Morgan is own room at Rick's house." Beth looks to Daryl, if he trusts these people enough to be friends with them, then she trusts them. She nods.

Morgan looks to Beth, who squeezes his hand in silent communication.

"Ok," Morgan states.

Rick starts to protest. "Daryl, you are welcome to stay with us."

Daryl stood up, bringing Beth with him. "I know Rick. But fa now. We're going to go to Aaron's." Morgan hands Daryl his crossbow.

"Thanks," Daryl mutters. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Treat her right."

Daryl takes Beth's hand, "Ya ain't gotta worry about that." He looks to Aaron and Eric who come up and introduce themselves to Beth. They don't have to tell her that they are together, the love between them radiates off of them in waves. She likes them. She smiles up at Daryl, who just smirks down at her.

He starts to walk Beth down the street, letting Beth stop and say hello to each of their family members. Michonne is holding a sleeping Judith.

"My sweet girl," coos Beth while she strokes Judy's soft hair.

"We're right down the street. Come see her when you're ready," and Michonne smiles. Michonne knew that Daryl and Beth needed time, time to be alone, time to talk about what had happened, time to tell each other their feelings. Michonne smiled. They had lost so many people. But Beth. Somehow she completed the circle that was left broken with her supposed death.

Aaron and Eric walk beside Daryl and Beth. Aaron knows how much Daryl has grieved for Beth. They had heard him crying one night that he had decided to stay in the garage. At first they were hesitant to go check on him, they knew Daryl valued his privacy. But something made Eric force Aaron to go down. "Just go Aaron, I have a feeling. Just go." And Aaron had found him that night sitting on the couch with a ragged piece of glass up to his wrists, ready to end all of the pain. Aaron sat next to Daryl without asking questions, he didn't have to ask. He knew. They never spoke of that night, the night he had seen one of the strongest man he'd ever met break down like a baby. They didn't have too. Their friendship now rivaled that of himself and Carol's. When Daryl needed to talk about Beth, he talked to Aaron and Eric. It's not that he didn't trust his family; Rick and Carol and Michonne and everyone else. But he's afraid they'll judge him, judge him for loving something so perfect and innocent as Beth Greene. He told Aaron why he refused to acknowledge Maggie, how he felt that she should have been looking for Beth. That maybe Beth would be there with them if she had cared about more than just herself. And Aaron was certain of one thing, he was seriously going to have to ask Beth how she had talked Daryl into getting drunk and burning down that cabin.

Aaron looked at Beth who nodded at Michonne and smiled, "Ok."

Aaron smiled at Daryl and Daryl reached out to grab Aaron's shoulder and smile, a real smile. It surprised Beth. She was happy to see he had let more people in. But she also noticed that he kept his distance from the others. The only people that reached out to touch him as they passed was Rick, Michonne, and Carl.

Carol smiled at them, "It's good to see the light back in your eyes Pookie," she joked.

"Stop it," Daryl said gruffly, but his mouth was upturned in the smallest of smiles.

Beth linked her arm through Daryl's, "Take me home Mr. Dixon," Beth giggled as she looked at Aaron and Eric. She could tell that her and Eric were going to be the best of friends pretty quick. And Aaron looked like a good guy. She already liked both of them.

Carl burst out laughing. "Mr. Dixon huh?" Daryl turned to him and glared. Carl just laughed harder. "You won't let me call you Uncle Daryl but Beth can call you Mr. Dixon."

Beth laughed, it was so good to be back with Daryl, back with her family. She looked to Maggie. Maggie didn't look mad, just confused.

They could figure it out later though, they had the time. But right now, she was going home with Daryl.

Daryl smiled down at Beth, "Are we back to that?"

Beth just laughed while Daryl and everyone else looked on. He knew that no matter where he was, as long as he was with her; he was home. She was his light and his hope. He wouldn't lose her again. If the day came that she went before him, then he would go soon after. A bullet would send him on his way. He wouldn't live without her again. He had barely survived the last time.

The group watched the four of them walk off.

Rick looks to Maggie and starts to say something.

"It's ok Rick," Maggie looks to Glenn. "I get it. I'm a little confused as to how," Maggie pauses and sighs. "Or maybe I'm not." Again she looks at Glenn. "They complete each other, they love each other. It's all daddy would have wanted."

Beth looks back at Maggie and smiles.

Then she looks back to Daryl. Daryl Dixon; her world, her strength, her equal.

Her man.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can honestly say that I don't think I will be putting any real amount of strife or violence in this story. We've lost too many people on the show already. I don't think I can bear to kill off anyone else. (Especially if they don't give us closure like they haven't with our Beth!) So mostly this is going to be fluff and smut and working through Beth and Daryl's relationship woes, jealousies, insecurities; with LOTS of happy! I'll be addressing Maggie in the next chapter and then smut in Chapter 4, so if you don't like smut; skip that chapter. LOL. Beth is no weakling in my universe. She put Daryl Dixon in his place, survived a gunshot wound to the head, and found her way back to the man she loves. Beth Greene is a fucking warrior in my world!**

**Most chapters should be 4,000+ words. This one is shorter, but that won't be the norm. Happy reading! I'm off to find more Bethyl fanfictions that I can obsess over and read! 3**

_Daryl tried, he really had tried to live without her but he found it unbearable. He knows that he would have been dead months ago if not for Aaron and Eric. If anyone had told him when he first met Aaron that they would become such good friends, he would have laughed at them. Daryl thinks back to that night a couple of months ago, when the pain had become too much. He was pissed, so fucking pissed. He was pissed at Maggie for not giving a fuck and for taking off on Abraham's bullshit mission, he was pissed at himself for losing her, at God for allowing it to happen. He raged and raged until finally he broke down and hit his knees. As he kneeled there cursing God and Maggie and himself, he saw a ragged piece of metal and he knew in that moment, he was ready. He was ready to die. He could no longer stand to be in this world without her. None of his family knew the depth of his feelings for her, and they never would. He didn't care. She once told him that he would be the last man standing, but fuck being the last man standing if it meant he was without her. _

_And that was when Aaron walked in to the garage. He didn't scream at him to stop, he didn't tell him it wasn't worth it. He stood there next to Daryl and he said nothing, what could he say? He knew already what this woman meant to Daryl. What words could he say that would bring him back from the brink of what he was about to do._

_So he simply asked him, "Don't do it?"_

_"__What do I have left?" sobbed Daryl. "Without her."_

_"__You have your family, you have mine and Eric's friendships. We all need you Daryl."_

_Daryl looked up at Aaron, wondering if Aaron had ever lost anyone. If he had, he had survived. But he wasn't him. He wasn't Rick. Every day he felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. _

_"__If that is what you really want. I'll leave. But I'm going to be selfish and ask you again not to do it. Please?" Aaron held his hand out for the metal._

_Daryl looked at him. He didn't want to keep going, he was tired of fighting. He was tired of trying to live without her. But he knows Beth and he knows Beth wouldn't want him to check out this way. He shudders "I just don't think, I don't know if I can."_

_"__I know how bad you want to be with her. I know you love her Daryl – " _

_Daryl whips his head up, interrupting Aaron "Ya don' know shit!" he growled._

_"__Bullshit," counters Aaron, looking Daryl dead in the eye. "Bullshit."_

_Daryl continues to glare at Aaron. But Aaron is unfazed. He doesn't know Daryl well but he can read people and he knows the man is capable of violence but he also knows Daryl isn't going to hurt him. "Let's get you cleaned up," Aaron suggests quietly._

_Daryl stares at Aaron a few seconds before he reluctantly hands the metal to him. He hears Aaron let out a deep breath of relief as he quickly throws a towel at him and says he'll be right back with bandages. Daryl wraps the towel around his hand as Aaron bursts back into the garage and just looks at him. "Ya were right," states Daryl softly, barely whispering._

_"__I usually am," quipped Aaron as he tried to lighten the mood._

_Daryl breathed deep, "What I tell ya? It don' leave this garage?"_

_"__It will stay between you and me Daryl. I won't even tell Eric." Aaron promised. "But you don't have to either." _

_Daryl let out a long breath, "I neva had no one, my entire life. Neva depended on anyone but maself. Even at tha prison. I fed em, I kept em safe, but I was still alone." Daryl hesitates._

_"__Until Beth?"_

_Daryl nods. "When we left the prison tagether. I did'n know wha to think. I felt fucked. I now had her and me ta take care'a. But she proved me wrong. She was strong." Daryl looked up at Aaron through his fringe of hair._

_Aaron smirked, "She would have to be, to put up with you." He got serious, "So when did you fall in love with her?"_

_"__When we got drunk together." Aaron lifted an eyebrow at Daryl. "She wanted a damn drink, was gonna drink some bullshit Peach Schnapps. I tol her tha wasn' no real drink and took her ta a cabin tha' Michonne and me found." Daryl shook his head. "There was a shitload a moonshine ther'. We got drunk, I was an asshole, said some mean things. But Beth tol' me off. Tol' me to stop livin' in tha past. We burned it down. Tha' cabin and my past."_

_Daryl looked up to see Aaron silently chuckling, "I can tell you wouldn't be a happy drunk Dixon."_

_Daryl smirked a little and looked down at his bandaged hand, "How do I move on from her tho?"_

_"__You don't. You just learn to live with it."_

_Daryl shot his head up, tears in his eyes again, "She told me the same thing once."_

_Aaron smiled, "She sounds like a smart woman." He looks at Daryl for a few seconds before laying his hand on Daryl's uninjured one. "It isn't fair is it? All the good ones taken so soon, leaving filth."_

_"__No it ain't." Daryl muttered, his breath catching in his chest. He got up "This has been fun n all, sharin' our feelins' but Imma about done with it all." Daryl hated talking. Hated telling people his true feelings and here he was talking the ear off someone he barely knew. _

_Aaron nodded and got up, he wasn't offended by what Daryl had just said. He knows that it is just a defense mechanism for Daryl. Too afraid to let anyone get to close. He went to leave before turning and smiling at Daryl, "Better get a little sleep. You know Rick will be over in the morning to check on you."_

_"__Damn mother hen is what he is?" growled Daryl._

_Aaron laughed "Maybe but he loves you." Aaron stops at the doorway to inside the house "I'll see you in the morning."_

_Daryl nods his head at him "I'll be here. Now get back to bed with Eric fore he comes lookin' for ya."_

Daryl looks down at Beth as they walk in the front door at Aaron and Eric's place. He doesn't know how he'll be able to let Beth out of his sight. He had believed her dead for so long and nearly every day he had contemplated joining her. He never thought he'd fill complete again. That night talking to Aaron had helped him through a dark place, but he had still wondered if maybe he should have just done it. The pain was a constant. When he saw children running and laughing, he saw Beth and thought of how her eyes would twinkle as she took it all in. He could barely stand to look at Lil Asskicker, not because he didn't love her. He loved her as much as he'd love his own. But Beth, she should have been there taking care of her. Holding her in his arms now, somehow he was even more scared almost. He knew he couldn't lose her a second time. He knew he wouldn't survive it. He stares down at her, drinking her in, as Eric shows them to their room and wisely leaves, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I'm right here Daryl. I'm not going anywhere," she whispers.

Daryl leans his forehead to hers, "I cain't lose ya again Beth, I barely made it tha first time."

Beth looks up into Daryl's beautiful blue eyes, so dark and swirling with emotion. "I promise Daryl, I won't ever leave your side again."

"Even if I tell ya to run," he strangles out, a tear tracking down his cheek.

Beth swipes it away, "Even then."

Daryl picks her up, wrapping her in his arms as she clings to him, her feet barely touching the floor. "How'd I make it 35 years without ya Greene?"

"I don't know Mr. Dixon," Beth states softly as she pushes his hair out of his eyes, looking straight into his soul. "But I also don't know how I made it 19 without you." Beth runs her hands down Daryl's back.

And Daryl doesn't flinch from the contact. He wants no barriers between Beth and him. Screw his scars, screw his past. They burned all of that down at a cabin filled with moonshine and fire. They cemented it in a kitchen with her wide blue eyes and her whispered "Oh."

"It was you Beth. You are what changed my mind."

Beth tightly wound her arms around Daryl's neck and laid her head over his heartbeat. If she got nothing more than this moment, it would be enough. They stood there for a few minutes before Daryl started to shuffle his feet over to the bed, sitting down but keeping Beth on his lap.

"There's just the one bed," he states shyly, not looking at her. "Ya can have it and I'll take the floor."

"No Daryl." Beth softly states against his chest, peering up at him as he dares to look down at her.

Daryl feels his heart might burst. Does she want to sleep with him in this bed? Is it too soon? How will he keep his dirty, redneck hands off her? He hangs his head. Or maybe she has changed her mind and doesn't want to share a bedroom with him at all. Just because she said in front of everyone she wanted to go with him, didn't mean she wanted to share a room with him. He feels like a god damn idiot. He starts to shift Beth off of his lap but Beth sits up straight and puts her hands to each side of his face and lifts his head, willing him to look at her. And once again she sees it; sees the pain of his father's abuse and his mother's neglect, the sting of childhood rejection that flowed into adulthood. "No Daryl," she repeats. "We'll share the bed."

Daryl continues to look at Beth while he whispers so soft she can barely hear him, "What will e'eryone think?"

"All that matters is you and me. I want to sleep next to you every night. Do you not want to sleep next to me?"

"Ya know I do Beth," he whispers against her mouth, their lips bare millimeters apart.

"Good," she breathes out in relief, her lips fusing to his. And as slow as it took to get there, it quickly intensifies.

Daryl is afraid he'll scare her off and he pulls back a little but Beth isn't having it. She quickly closes the space between them and darts her tongue out to lick his lower lip. Who knew Daryl Dixon would have such soft lips?

Daryl groans at her movement as their tongues battle for dominance, this has to stop or he isn't sure he'd be able to later. But yes he does. He'd stop if Beth was completely naked under him and asked him to. And then thoughts of Beth naked, thoughts of Beth on these dark sheets with her hair spread out over the pillows fill his mind. Thoughts of kneeling between Beth's legs. His jeans feel tighter than he thought possible. Reluctantly Daryl pulls away and leans back to see Beth blinking up at him, her eyes blown wide with desire.

"We don't have to rush this Beth," he says into her hair, holding her head down to his chest.

Beth draws circles over Daryl's broad chest, "It's been months Daryl. Months of me dreaming of you, only you. Of kissing you – "

Daryl interrupts Beth, "Let's start with that then." He won't admit he's scared. Scared to admit that he isn't sure he even knows what he is doing. Sure, he's slept with women. But not since this damn apocalypse had started and never before he was drunk or stoned out of his mind. He wants it good for her, she deserves that. And he knows that he can damn this apocalypse all he wants, but in reality he knows. He knows that if not for the fucking walkers, there would be no Beth and him. He knows he isn't good enough for her and he's also afraid to admit that he's scared, scared that she might wake up one day and realize it and walk away. And of course Beth sees it, like she can read his mind.

"You're good enough Daryl. There's no one better."

And looking into her eyes, he can almost believe it. If no one else ever says it to him again, her saying now would be enough. She truly is all he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

A**s I was getting ready to write this chapter I decided that I would kill someone after all, although not right now but yes I will be killing him off. Of course, it's no one important. At least not to me. Aiden. He's a jackass and so in my world, he's got to go! I cheered quite loudly when Glenn punched him in the face! LOL. For now I am going to leave Deanna alone, but she better not piss me off in the show or she will die in my little bubble of a world I've got rolling here! **

**Three more episodes until the season finale; A) they better damn well bring Beth back! B) I'm probably going to go in to withdrawals or something and need medical help because HELLO! almost 7 months without new episodes of TWD. God help us all!**

**So as you can tell from this chapter, I was really pissed when Maggie didn't look for Beth and then took off to DC without her. So I am letting that flow through to this chapter. I just think that Maggie needs to be put in her place, so I did it. **

**Also, there is a foreshadowing of the smut that is soon to come. Mwahaha.**

**Hope you like this chapter! I am the biggest fan of constructive criticism so please don't be shy to throw ideas at me!**

2 weeks later

It had taken everyone a few days to accept that Beth wasn't the same girl from the prison, everyone but Maggie now understood that the Beth from the prison was long gone. Even then she had been frustrated to being reduced to what she felt was a glorified babysitter. It wasn't that she didn't love Jude, she loved that child more than herself; but she had wanted to contribute more, she had wanted to be strong. If the prison had not of fell, she knows that she would still be thought of as that weak link; the one that everyone had to protect. Even now, some people were not accepting that she had changed, that she didn't need coddled anymore, that she had never needed to be coddled. She knows that Daryl thinks that she made him survive, but she knows that he made her strong. He taught her how to track and how to use his crossbow and most importantly, how to survive.

Daryl and Beth were going out hunting today and he handed the crossbow to Beth as they walked towards the gate, telling her he had to talk to Rick before they left. Beth stood on the front steps as Carl came up the front walk. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for Daryl as he just stared at Beth holding Daryl's crossbow. Truth be told, he was a little scared for Beth right now. No one dared to touch Daryl's beloved crossbow. He had seen Glenn ask Daryl at the prison if he could teach him how to use it and Daryl had bit Glenn's head off, telling him to find his own damn weapon. He kept staring at Beth as Beth just giggled, she knew why he was staring but she didn't say anything; she thought it was actually pretty funny. Carol had come up beside Carl and she leaned in to tell Beth that she had better not let Daryl see her holding his crossbow when she saw the door open and Daryl come out of the house. Both she and Carl waited for something to be said, but nothing was. They looked at each other confused and in shock, as Beth just continued to giggle.

"Whatcha gigglin' about Greene?" asked Daryl.

"Oh nothing," she said as she watched Carl's eyes grow even bigger in shock as Daryl didn't cuss Beth out or take back his precious weapon.

Daryl turned to Beth, "Ya ready to go huntin'?"

"Yes sir," Beth smiled sweetly up at him.

"Quit that sir shit," Daryl huffed.

Maggie walked up, eyeing Beth holding the crossbow and glanced at Carol who mouth "right" incredulously.

"What are you doing Bethy?"

Beth knew this wasn't going to end well, "Going hunting with Daryl."

Maggie stood up straighter, "No Beth. Absolutely not." She shrilled.

Daryl stood rigid but wisely said nothing, they'd been through this a few times already in the last 2 weeks and he knew Beth could handle herself.

_He remembered one incident clearly; After a couple of days of Beth being with them at the safe zone, they had been to dinner at Rick's and were discussing who would take care of Judith the next day when Maggie spoke up to say that of course Bethy would. No one had said anything but Morgan had rolled his eyes, anticipating what was to come. Everyone looked between Beth and Maggie, holding their breaths when Beth turned to Rick and told him that unfortunately she could not take Judith the next day because she had weapons training with Morgan but she would be glad to stop by tomorrow evening to spend some time with her. Maggie had again butt in to say that taking care of Judith had always been Beth's job at the prison before Beth had quickly interrupted her to say that they weren't at the prison anymore and that her job now was to survive and help her family to survive; whether that meant going to a run, clearing more homes, or taking care of Judith. Maggie had started to loudly protest that Beth would not be going on any runs or outside of the safe zone for that matter when Beth stood up looking to Daryl and stating it was time to go home, effectively leaving Maggie speechless with her mouth hanging open. _

Daryl smiles at the memory, knowing that Beth is capable of handling Maggie. He looks to her now as Beth stares Maggie down, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going hunting Maggie," Beth says firmly. "I'm not the girl from the prison and you're going to have to accept it."

"How would I know who you are Beth? You don't live with me. I barely see you." Maggie continued condescendingly.

Beth grew even angrier at Maggie's tone before telling her "You don't want to go there Maggie."

"Go where Beth?" Maggie spit out, her eyes boring into Beth's.

Beth shoves Daryl's crossbow at him and takes a couple of steps towards Maggie, more people have gathered now because of the commotion and Rick steps forward to stand between the two women before Daryl grabs his arm and shakes his head, silently letting him know that this needed to happen.

"Don't act like you care Maggie!" Beth spit out.

"You know I do!"

"Bullshit!" Beth spat. "If you cared so much then why weren't there signs telling me to go to Terminus?" Glenn looks down guiltily at this. "Why didn't you look for me?" Beth nearly shouts. "I forced Daryl to look for all of you but especially you Maggie." Beth's eyes fill with tears but she refused to let them fall.

"Beth – " Maggie starts, reaching for her.

"No Maggie. I don't want excuses." Beth is yelling now. "Why?!"

Maggie looks down before looking back up at Beth, her own eyes filled with tears. "Because I didn't think you survived the prison."

"Because you thought I was weak right? Because no one cared to properly train me to defend myself. No one cared until Daryl, when we got out together. He taught me to survive."

Maggie was embarrassed as everyone stared at her and in spite of telling herself not to do it she spit out "And so now you owe him? And that's why you live with him and not me?"

Everyone gasped in shock. They knew what Maggie was insinuating. Before Daryl could step forward to tell her off, Beth's hand reached out and smacked Maggie hard.

"That's how well you think you know me?" Beth seethed. "You think I'd repay Daryl with my body." Daryl started to object before Beth cut in again, "You're wrong Maggie. And you're a bitch for it." Everyone's eyes grow wide. "I love this man. I love him because he's strong and he's a good man and he takes cares of me. I love him because he loves me unconditionally. I love him because he takes care of all of us, even you." Beth pauses and takes a deep breath as Maggie continues to hold her cheek in shock. "You are a bitch for even thinking otherwise."

Maggie again reaches out for Beth.

"No Maggie." She says backing up. "Until you can realize that I'm a grown woman and you're my sister, not my mother, stay away from me."

Daryl looked around at everyone before offering his crossbow to Beth, Carl and Carol smirking. "Ya ready Greene." Beth nodded and silently walked away, Daryl following her.

Maggie went to follow her but Michonne grabbed her arm. "Stop Maggie. She's right. About everything. She's not the same person she was. And you need to accept it." They watched the gate open and Daryl and Beth walk out, Beth throwing the crossbow across her back and reaching for Daryl's hand. "They've got each other's backs, she'll be fine."

Maggie looked at Michonne. "My head knows that Michonne," she states quietly. "My heart has just gotta catch up."

Beth stomped into the woods, still clearly pissed off.

"Ya'r gonna scare off everything if ya keep stompin' around like that."

"I'm just so mad!"

"I know." Daryl pauses. "I told ya that they'd talk."

Beth spun around to shove her finger into his chest, "THEY aren't talking. She is."

Daryl peeked at her through his fringe of hair.

"Are you embarrassed of what this is between us Daryl?"

"God no," Daryl looked away. "But I don' eva want ya to feel embarrassed from bein' with me."

"I'm not Daryl." She said as she softened, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. "And I never will. Screw anyone that doesn't like it."

"People are gonna think Imma a bad influence on ya if ya keep talkin' like that," Daryl smirked.

"Oh really?" she asked, stretching up to peck him on his lips. Daryl had yet to initiate a kiss between the two of them. Beth had waited for him to do, not wanting to push him. She knew that he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and her to leave him, but it wasn't ever going to happen. She slammed back down onto her feet. "You know Daryl, you could kiss me too!" She turned to walk away but before she could Daryl grabbed her, spinning her around, and slamming her into him.

"Yeah?" he said down to her, one corner of his mouth turned up into a grin.

"Yeah."

Daryl stared down at Beth. If only Merle could see him now, gladly pussy-whipped by a tiny blonde. He bent down to her, his lips almost touching the lobe of her ear, "Ya want me to kiss ya huh?" he whispered as she shivered.

"Please." She whispered back, licking her lips.

How could he not he thought as he bent down to latch onto Beth's lips, his tongue roughly shoving its way past her closed lips as she then opened them wider to give him the access he wanted.

All Beth could think was that if she died tonight and never got to do anything else in her life, she would die an extremely happy woman. She was so lost in his rough assault on her mouth that she didn't notice him back them both up until her back roughly hit the bark of a tree. But even then all thought was quickly shed as Daryl grabbed her under her ass and hauled her up and into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She shoved herself at him as their tongues battled and they struggled to draw breath as neither of them refused to be the first to pull away.

Daryl's hands went under Beth's ass to her thighs as he pulled her closer to him, if Beth Greene was a drug then he would gladly be addicted. Night after night they had laid in bed; talking and kissing and touching but they had yet to go any further. Beth was tired of waiting, she knew that Daryl was trying to be noble but screw that. She wanted him in every way possible. She pulled away to rest her forehead against his as they gasped for breath.

"I've neva wanted someone as much as I want ya," he breathed against her neck, sucking lightly right above where the collar of her shirt lay.

Beth laughed, "I thought you hated that game."

"Uh uh. I'm an asshole. M'sorry for the way I acted that day."

Beth kissed him, stopping him from continuing. "My daddy used to say that things happened for a reason."

Daryl just shook his head, cupping her ass in his hands as he let his fingers tease her between the backs of her thighs. Beth gasped loudly as she pushed herself into the rhythm of his fingers and threw her head back.

"I don' think we'r gonna catch anything today, we prob'ly scared it all off."

Beth giggled as she trailed kisses down across his jaw and down his throat to the top of his shirt, undoing a couple more buttons before shoving her mouth and tongue against his chest. "I think you should take me home Mr. Dixon."

Daryl breathed heavily, looking down at her. They both struggled for their next breath, their chests contracting against each other. She was right, they needed to take this home before he had her clothes torn off and she had her first time roughly against a tree. He gently released her, her feet touching the ground. "I think ya'r right." He said as he ran his pointed finger across her bottom lip before quickly turning around, grabbing his crossbow, and striding back towards the safe zone, half dragging Beth behind him as she laughed.

They got to the gates, both panting for breath as Daryl hit it twice with his fist. "Open up."

The gates slowly opened as they came face to face with Aiden. Aiden ran his eyes over Beth before looking at Daryl, "Didn't get anything?"

"No." Daryl said as he started to walk past him.

Aiden reached out to grab Beth before Beth stepped back, hitting Daryl's chest.

"Sorry Ms. Greene." He smiled at them. But Beth found it unnerving. "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the community picnic tonight."

Daryl held his breath. He knew he shouldn't be scared but he was.

"No thank you." Beth said as she turned to Daryl and looped her arm through his. And just when they thought the guy would grab a hint "Well maybe I could stop by some other time and we could hang out."

Beth smiled sweetly up at Daryl before turning to Aiden, "Daryl and I live TOGETHER at 362 Rockaway if you'd like to visit US."

Aiden stared at the couple in front of him as if it had just started to dawn on him, "Are you guys together or something?" Daryl rolled his eyes, he knew the guy had been there when Beth first got here.

"Yes we are. Now if you'll excuse us, we have plans," said Beth before looking up at Daryl, whose ears were turning red but was smiling. Daryl stepped around the dumbass, taking Beth with him.

They got about half a block before Daryl tugged her to a stop and turned her around in his arms, kissing her quickly. Beth's tongue darted out to lick the corner of Daryl's mouth as he groaned. "Damn Beth." He could feel eyes on him and looked up to Aiden staring at them making out. Daryl wasn't into PDA but he felt a strange sense of pride in shocking the hell out of that little prick.

"Let's get home Dixon." Beth squeaked out before turning to walk and almost stumbling.

"I got ya Greene." He said as he picked her up and started to quickly walk back to their house as Beth covered his throat with wet kisses, sucking a little and looking to see that she had marked him.

"Ya marking me Greene?" he growled as he turned onto their street.

"Damn right I am," she whispered against his throat.

Daryl turned up their walk to see Aaron and Eric coming out of the house. Eric laughed as he looked to Aaron, "Well good thing we got plans and won't be home until late tonight." Daryl turned deep red. Aaron then looked over Daryl's shoulder and tensed. Daryl groaned, what the hell now?

"What is it?" asked Beth breathlessly as Daryl turned to look. There stood Maggie and Glenn, the latter stupidly grinning at them. "Not now Maggie. Come on Daryl, let's go."

"I'm sorry Beth." Maggie rushed out. "I'm so sorry."

Daryl set Beth on her feet. Beth stayed by Daryl's side, she looked up at him and then back at Maggie. Daryl knew that Beth would forgive her, that's what she did.

After a few seconds Maggie repeated, "I'm sorry Beth. I really am." She paused, pulling in a deep breath. "I didn't think you would survive the prison and I was too scared to look for you and not find you so instead I looked for Glenn. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for not believing in you. I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I know that you love Daryl and I know he loves you. I had no right to say what I did."

"No you didn't." Beth said as she continued to look at her. Daryl chuckled inside, he was kind of glad that Beth was making Maggie wait for absolution.

"Can you forgive me? I promise I'll start acting like a sister. I can't promise to not worry but I will promise to trust that you know what you're doing."

Beth walked over to Maggie, pulling her into a hug. "That's all I ask for."

The girls stood hugging a few minutes before Glenn, determined to get back at Daryl for all the teasing done at the prison, cooed, "We interrupting something?"

"Fuck yeah," growled Daryl, completely unfazed by the idiot. Glenn just giggled like a school girl before Maggie pulled out of Beth's embrace and smacked him on the back of the head and told him to stop.

Beth turned towards the house, "Come on in for a few minutes Maggie, we've got tea." She started to walk up the steps before Daryl quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to him, her back against his chest. He leaned down to her ear and whispered for her ears alone, "Make it short Greene."

Maggie watched Beth and Daryl together and she finally, completely understood. Age meant nothing, neither in today's world nor before. Love was love. And Beth and Daryl were clearly in love. She had to make amends. "Daryl," she began. "I know you're mad at me and I understand. But before I take Beth inside to gossip, I have two things to say to you. First, take care of her." Daryl started to say something before Maggie continued, "I know you will and I know she can take care of herself but I'm her sister so I'm asking you." Maggie smiled gently at Beth. "My daddy liked you Daryl. He thought you were a good man. He would have told you that no one is good enough for his little girl, until someone is." Maggie squeezed Daryl's hand and quickly let go, moving her hand up to wipe her tears.

"Oh Maggie," Beth breathed as she quickly moved to hug her again. "Come on. Let's go inside and leave the men out here while we gossip." She winked over at Daryl.

Glenn moved to Beth and hugged her, "I'm really glad you're here Beth."

Beth hugged Glenn but looked at Daryl, "Me too."

Aaron and Eric watched everything, smiling. They were glad that amends had been made. "Well, we'll see you lovely people later." Aaron said as he grabbed Eric's hand and went to leave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Eric winked at Daryl.

"Stop it." Daryl shook his head at the couple as they took their leave, smiling.

"I'm sorry Beth for not realizing sooner that you're an adult and not the same kid from the farm or the prison."

Beth covered Maggie's hands with her own. "It's okay Maggie."

Beth and Maggie looked at each other before Maggie burst out laughing. "Sorry we interrupted."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You should be," she quipped. "I was ready to jump him the first night, its taken me two weeks to get it to this."

Maggie just stared at her with wide eyes. "You m-mean," she stuttered. "Y-you haven't," she started waving her arms around, "You know."

Beth laughed, "No we haven't," Beth giggled, waving her arms around.

Maggie grinned at Beth before sobering up, "I'm so glad you're alive Bethy. I'm so glad you made it." She teared up.

"No more tears Maggie. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Beth stated firmly.

Maggie sniffled and looked at Beth, "I didn't get it at first. I watched him grieve for you and I still didn't get it. I thought he was a friend, silly me thinking that y'all were just friends," she rolled her eyes.

Beth just looked at Maggie with knowing eyes.

"You really are all grown up Bethy, Daddy would be so proud." Maggie stopped. "You've got a good one," she smiled mischievously, "Those arms… whew!"

"Maggie," Beth giggled, reaching out to swat her arm.

"What?! I may be married and in love, but I ain't dead," she grinned.

Beth cracked up, looking at Maggie. Calming down she looked down at her tea, "Do you really think daddy would be proud of me Mags?"

Maggie got up to haul Beth into another hug, "I know he would."

They held each other a few minutes before sitting down again.

"Now being your big sister, I gotta ask you something and then I gotta demand something of you."

"What?" a wary Beth asked, she knew her sister was up to no good.

"Do y'all got enough condoms?" Maggie smiled as Beth actually blushed.

"Yes. A whole box. I snuck it when he was getting rations. Of course Michonne saw but she didn't say anything." Michonne had just smiled a knowing smile at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Good." Then Maggie's smile grew wide. "I'll be back tomorrow and I want to hear everything."

"Maggie!" Beth squeaked out.

"Oh no," Maggie declared. "I always told you and I expect you to tell me," she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her sister.

Beth was now laughing, "Ok, ok. Quit it you pervert."

"Who's a pervert?" asked Glenn as he and Daryl walked in, Daryl immediately gravitating toward Beth.

"Beth is," quipped Maggie, looking at Daryl. "She's got plans for you Dixon."

"Maggie," Beth yelled as Daryl turned deep red. "Get out of here."

"Oh we're going, it's not like we want a show or something." Maggie ducked as Beth threw her napkin at her face. "But we'll be back tomorrow!"

"I assume you'll be too busy for dinner tonight," Glenn openly laughed as he asked.

"Screw you Glenn," Daryl muttered, throwing his the finger.

"Yeah, about that…" Glenn waggled his eyebrows.

"Out!" said Beth as she got up and ushered them to the front door, saying her goodbyes to Maggie as Glenn stood there laughing.

She turned back to Daryl and all she could focus on was his eyes as he started to stalk her across the dining room. "Daryl," she breathed breathlessly. She felt like she was being stalked, like she was being hunted. All she could think was that she had never been more ready for anything in her entire life. She sucked in her breath as Daryl got to her and released it in a long sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ya sure Beth."

"More than anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know. I suck. I am not even going to attempt to make some lame ass excuse as to why I haven't updated. Because seriously, this chapter has been done for over a month. I'm a lazy, worthless procrastinator! **

**As for this chapter; I've decided that Beth likes to have marks from Daryl left behind and likes to leave them on him, because little Miss Beth Greene is a territorial bitch. Don't judge, you totally would be to if Daryl Dixon was your man! LOL! Also, Beth is a virgin in this story but she knows what she wants. So don't expect a timid, don't hurt me Daryl, kinda Beth here. Screw that. Virgin or not, you put a woman in bed with Daryl Dixon, her inner slut will come roaring out!**

**Drum roll!... After much ado, Chapter 4! Oh and BTW, if my smut sucks, sorry. I'm no professional smut writer here! LOL**

Daryl slowly walked up to Beth, stalking her as if she was his prey. Beth shivered as he got to her and trailed his fingertips from her lips down her neck.

"Yer so goddamn beautiful Beth. What the hell did I do to eva deserve ya?" he whispered.

"You're just you Daryl."

"Ya gotta promise me. Promise me that yall stop me if ya don't want it."

"It won't happen Mr. Dixon," Beth sighed as she inched closer to him. "Now take me to our bedroom."

Daryl gazed down at Beth, he still couldn't believe that she wanted this with him, that she loved him.

"Come on Daryl," Beth whined.

Daryl started to chuckle as he bent down and picked Beth up. Beth quickly moved and instead of being carried bridal style as Daryl had intended, they ended up chest to chest with Beth's legs wrapped around Daryl's waist. Daryl stumbled as he felt the heat coming off of Beth's core and he stopped completely as she ran her tongue across his jaw and up to lick his bottom lip. Daryl growled as his hand wrapped around her ponytail to gently pull her head back so that he could kiss his way down her throat at the same time as his other hand pushed her tshirt up over her perfect breasts.

He wanted her so bad. He wanted to take her in the bedroom, throw her down, and fuck her senseless. But he wouldn't. At least not this time. This time was all for Beth, he wanted to make this perfect for her.

As he walked into their bedroom, he couldn't help but to stop and stare at her. How did he deserve this?

"I should be asking myself that Daryl," breathed Beth against his throat.

His face turned red as he continued to stare at her. She was perfect and he was going to worship her, body and soul.

Beth unwrapped her legs from around Daryl and slid to the floor, making sure their bodies stayed in constant contact. "Too many clothes Daryl," she said as she started to yank at his shirt. Beth watched Daryl suck in a breath as his hands moved to where her shirt lay above her breasts and he pulled her shirt up and off of her.

"Fuckin beautiful," he muttered as he stared at her. Beth had always thought her breasts were too small but the look Daryl was giving them drove all of those thoughts away as she bravely reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Beth watched as Daryl's eyes grew even darker with desire. He grabbed her hands as she started to work the straps down her arms.

"Let me," he growled as he grabbed the front of the bra between the cups and quickly pulled it away, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Beth," Daryl felt like he couldn't breathe. Her breasts were perfect, not big at all but a handful. With little coral tipped nipples, nipples that he wanted to taste immediately he thought as he started to bend down.

"Your shirt Daryl, take it off," her hands were frantic, trying to finish the last buttons. "I want to feel your skin on mine."

It didn't matter to him that he only had a few shirts, he ripped at the buttons of his shirt as she shoved it off of his shoulders and on to the floor behind him; her breath hitching as he ran his hands down her arms, pulling her to him and pressing her body into his. He could feel her nipples against his chest and it was taking all he had not to throw her back and have his way with her. He knows she wouldn't care but it wasn't enough for him, he wanted Beth Greene completely undone and begging for it.

"Whatever ya want Beth, just say it." Daryl looked deeply into Beth's eyes. "I don't want to do the wrong thing."

Beth nodded a little and turned red, as much as she wanted this, she still didn't know how to put into words what she wanted. She swallowed and whispered to him, "Nothing you do could be wrong Daryl."

At her words Daryl started kissing down Beth's jaw to her neck, it hit Beth then that there was something she wanted. She wanted to be marked by Daryl. She wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers. She fingered the mark she had left on him before losing all coherent thought as he mouth descended on hers, kissing her breathless.

"Ya want me to mark ya Beth?" he said against her mouth, his forehead resting on hers as they looked at each other; blue on blue. They knew each other so well.

Beth nodded, refusing to look away.

"Say it,' he demanded. "Tell me what you want."

"Please Daryl," she groaned. "Let everyone know who I belong to."

Daryl quickly yanked her head back at her words and his lips trailed hot, wet kisses from her mouth to her collarbone. "Here," he mouthed against her skin.

"No," she croaked out. "Higher."

Daryl's groin tightened at those few words. "Ya want everyone to know yer taken?" he asked as he licked his way up her throat.

Beth nodded furiously, "Yes, yes" she chanted.

At those words Daryl bit down softly, eliciting a gasp from Beth as he pulled her closer and started to suck furiously at her throat, a deep purple mark formed quickly on her pale skin.

"Oh my fucking god Daryl!" Beth yelled as she grabbed Daryl by his hair. She was glad that Aaron and Eric had left for the evening, if not there would have been quite a few red faces around the breakfast table the next morning.

Daryl quickly brought his head up, looking deep into Beth's eyes, "That's a dirty word to be said from such a pretty mouth," he growled.

Beth's breath caught before she found her courage to say in the sexiest voice she could find, "What are you going to do about it MR. DIXON?" as she ground her hips repeatedly into his.

Daryl looked a little shell shocked and so Beth quickly battled down her nerves and moved her hands to her jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving them down her legs, all before he had snapped out of his trance.

As Beth stood before him in her underwear, the tiniest pair of black lace panties he had ever seen, he felt like he couldn't find the air to breath. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. There was no one, not a damn one that held a candle to his Beth.

"Daryl" she breathed as she ran her fingers down his chest, watching as his stomach muscles clenched and unclenched.

Beth got to the waistband of his jeans and looked up at him. She trailed her fingers between his skin and his jeans, she was so nervous but wanted nothing more than to see Daryl completely naked.

Daryl's hands went to the button of his jeans.

"No, let me" she murmured, looking at him through her long eyelashes.

He let her move her hands to the button of his jeans and Daryl couldn't help it when his hips bucked towards her and he looked down to see her smiling. He grabbed her hips to steady himself as she popped the button and slowly slid the zipper down.

Holy fuck, thought Beth. Daryl Dixon runs around commando, she knew she'd never have a coherent thought about him again without thinking of that fact. She bent down to push his jeans down his legs and his cock sprang free. She went down on her knees in front of him, as Daryl stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside.

Daryl knew that he would forever remember until the day he died the sight of Beth Greene in nothing but those tiny black panties, kneeling in front of him with her small, proud breasts jutting forward, begging to be touched. But as he leaned down to do just that, to haul her to her feet so that he could slip her perfect nipple into his mouth, she took his cock into her small hand. He half groaned, half growled.

"It's too big Daryl, I don't think it will fit," Beth whispered without taking her eyes off of it. It was huge, she was sure it was 8 or 9 inches and wide too. She put her hand back on it as Daryl jerked toward her, his legs visibly shaking. She glanced up at him to see him with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open. It gave Beth a rush of power to know she could reduce this man to that with merely her touch. That emboldened Beth and she leaned forward to lightly run her tongue along the slit at the top.

"B-Beth," he stuttered as he jerked back and grabbed her under her armpits, hauling her up his chest, her feet not touching the floor as he first looked deep into her eyes and then bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

Beth threw her head back, quickly losing control, as Daryl released that nipple with a pop only to attack her other breast. She wrapped her legs around his naked waist, running her hands through his hair and across his shoulders. And if there was a time to feel awkward, here it was, as Beth caressed his scars, her arms wrapped tightly around him so that she could reach each one. Lightly running her fingertips over them.

Daryl had already decided that he wouldn't let his scars come between them, he wouldn't let years of being beaten and pushed down ruin what they had. But years of abuse was hard to forget as he tensed up.

"You are beautiful Daryl. Everything about you is beautiful."

And fuck it if he refused to believe her. Fuck his asshole dad. Fuck his mom who didn't care enough to crawl out of a bottle. And fuck Merle, who out of all of them probably at least loved him, but who still would have begrudged him this blonde beauty and told him he wasn't good enough. Never good enough.

There was no one more important than the woman holding on to him. Fuck his scars. Fuck her scars. That bullshit meant nothing between the two of them.

Beth then pushed her core against his stomach muscles and for a few seconds he couldn't think or breathe. He knew then something he'd known since that damn funeral home. There would never be anyone else for him. And right now, in that minute, there was nothing more important than her dripping wet cunt pulsing against him as he walked her to the bed, gently laying her down as she unwrapped herself from around him.

One of his hands trailed from her hip to her covered cunt to lightly finger her through the damp fabric of her panties, one hand kneading her breasts as her back arched to push herself more fully into his hands.

Beth needed to touch him everywhere. She felt like she couldn't get enough as she ran her hands down his stomach and back across his hips, grabbing his tight ass to pull him to her, pushing his cock between her legs. She was aching to continue to feel his bare skin on her and as his hard, long length twitched against her pussy, she wanted that bare to him also.

"Daryl," she moaned as she ran her hands up his arms. Dear God his arms were a work of art.

"Yeah," he pushed out, feeling strangled.

"Take off my underwear," she breathed against his mouth, lightly tracing his mouth with her tongue.

From deep in his chest Daryl groaned, his cock continuing to twitch against her. Daryl's hands went to the band of her panties. "Ya sure sweetheart?"

Beth smiled at the endearment "You doubt it?"

Daryl hooked a finger in each side of her underwear and yanked them down and off of her body, finally baring her to him completely as he sat back in his heels, his eyes worshipping her. He drank her in, from her pouting red lips to the most beautiful pussy he'd ever seen covered by curly gold hair. He breathed deep in and out as he held her legs open so that he could look at her. And as he did, he tried to talk himself out of it. He really did. But it didn't work. Daryl was going to have Beth come unglued and he was going to taste that beautiful pussy as he did it.

Beth wanted to close her legs against Daryl's inspection but his firm hold on her thighs wouldn't allow it. And then suddenly he was between her legs, his cock heavy and hot against her inner thigh. He started at her mouth, teasing her lips open with his tongue. Beth loved the way Daryl took control of her mouth and she wound her fingers through his hair, holding him close until he broke the kiss.

Beth whimpered but Daryl immediately started trailing his lips across her jaw and down her neck, his lips pausing at the hollow of her throat to lick her as Beth moaned. He sucked there a little, again instantly leaving a mark; smirking as she gasped.

As he moved his lips lower, he looked up to catch her gaze as he dropped his mouth down to suckle first one nipple and then the other; his hands ghosting down her sides to grab onto her thighs. He kissed and licked his way down her flat stomach, not missing an inch of flesh as he went. Daryl pulled back a little to drop to his knees beside the bed and pull Beth forward and she loudly gasped, finally catching on to what Daryl planned to do.

He looked down at the glistening curls that covered her and he couldn't believe how wet she already was. He brought his hand up to lightly run his index finger down her slit as she sucked in a breath and arched herself off of the bed, trying to desperately close her legs at the same time.

"Uh uh baby girl, stay right there," he growled as he held one hand firmly to her stomach and the other hand to push her leg open as he dipped his head.

Beth couldn't believe this was about to happen. Sure she had talked about it with her friends before but those talks had never gone far because she has been so embarrassed. Her first instinct even now had been to quickly closer her legs but anticipation quickly won out and now she felt anything but embarrassed. She couldn't wait for Daryl's lips to touch her, if anything she was ready to shove his face right into her.

Daryl watched her with hooded eyes as Beth stared him down and then widened her legs to give him easier access. At her movement, it took all he had not to come. Who knew that innocent Beth Greene would be like this in bed. And he was the lucky fucker, the only fucker that got to have her. He ran his hand up her inner thigh, nudging it further open; an indication to her to widen her legs even more as she immediately conceded and her back bowed off the bed. Daryl could no longer wait as he once again bent his head and flicked his tongue out to trace her slit. Beth gasped deep and her hands flew to Daryl's head. Daryl looked up to see Beth's head thrown back, eyes closed. "Open your eyes baby girl," he rumbled lowly against her pussy.

Beth gasped and forced her eyes open as she stared down the expanse of her body to Daryl's dark head in between her thighs. His head once again dipped and he traced her slit again, his tongue this time pushing inside her folds. He moved his hand from her stomach to her hip and pulled her closer, his tongue forcing its way through her folds to her clit. It was easy for him to find as it was already swollen, a testament to Beth's reaction to everything Daryl had done to her thus far. He circled the tiny nub as Beth whimpered and grabbed at the sheets wildly. "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl," she chanted, which in turn made Daryl hum a slow "Hmm?" into her core as he continued to push his mouth against her; alternating between fucking her hole with his tongue and lightly nipping at her now engorged clit.

"You want more baby?" he growled right into her pussy as Beth about came off of the bed.

"Oh God yes Daryl," she moaned.

Daryl eased one finger inside of her, finding her incredibly hot and tight. Almost too tight. He moaned deep in his chest as Beth immediately started to ride his finger almost expertly which made him shove a second finger in her in hopes of stretching her out before he made it inside of her. As Beth continued to ride his hand, Daryl curled his fingers up to create a delicious friction that hit Beth hard.

"Oh fuck Daryl. Fuck!" she screamed.

"Let it go baby," he spoke, his mouth still on her pussy, his tongue sliding in and out against her clit even as she rode his hand.

"I don't know how Daryl," Beth screeched as she bucked wildly against him.

Daryl worked both his tongue and his fingers furiously as he looked up the length of Beth's body to lock eyes with her. "Come for me Beth!" he demanded right into her cunt, his voice vibrating against her most sensitive parts.

"Fuck!" cried Beth as she started to convulse, her climax running through her; pulling at Daryl's fingers like it would his cock and he quickly pulled his hand away in order to bring his mouth closer and lap of all of her juices as they ran from her. As she came down, he continued to nuzzle at her, licking her thoroughly. Beth grabbed at his hair to pull him up in order to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth and tongue. Who knew that would be such a turn on to her.

"I want you now Daryl," she said breathlessly as her desire for him pooled in her big blue eyes.

Daryl felt his dick go harder than he thought possible. He quickly stood up, leaning over Beth to wrap an arm around her to slide her up the bed at the same time he reached into the nightstand to grab a condom.

"How did you know I got them?" she giggled, still breathless.

"I watch everything ya do Beth," he breathed into her mouth as he ripped the foil packet open and prepared to roll it on his cock.

"Let me," she said moving his hand out of the way and slowly rolling the condom into position, never once taking her eyes off of his.

Daryl's mouth dropped open as he attempted to drag air into his lungs. Her hands on him almost made him come again. It wasn't just that it had been over 2 ½ years since he last had sex. It wasn't that at all actually. It was all the tiny blonde laying under him. It would always be her for him. It took him all he had not to shove his cock to the hilt in her tight pussy, he couldn't wait to feel her encase his cock like a glove.

Beth closed the open two inches between their bodies, her own body shivering. "I love it when you talk like that Daryl," she purred into his ear.

Daryl whipped his head up. Jesus Christ, had he said that out loud? And did she just say she loved it?

"Do it again," she begged. "Talk like that again."

"You want me to talk dirty to you?" he asked incredulously, his forehead resting on hers. This woman was made for him.

Beth nodded her head furiously, biting her lower lip as Daryl rested the tip of his cock against her pussy. "You're a virgin but ya don't act like it huh?" he growled as he pushed just the tip of his cock inside her. He stilled instantly, waiting for Beth's body to adjust.

Beth shook her head back and forth, unable to speak. "You want my big cock in your tight pussy Beth?" he continued as he slowly pushed another inch inside of her. "You want me to fuck ya?"

Beth's breath was coming in short gasps now as Daryl kept filling her up, she expected pain but felt hardly any as he pushed through her slight resistance to seat himself fully in her as he came to a shuddering stop. He felt her pussy walls close around his cock and he held still as she unknowingly flexed around him.

"What now baby?" he rasped against her lips. "What do you want my big cock to do to your tight, hot little pussy now?"

"Fuck me hard Daryl!"

Daryl jerked and looked down at Beth, barely able to grit out "I want nothing more than to fuck you right into this bed Beth but it's your first time."

"I don't care," Beth purred, pulling him down completely onto her; wrapping her arms around his neck. She had never felt so complete before in her life and the pain was almost non-existent. Maggie had told her once that riding horses will sometimes do that to a girl. Beth pumped her hips experimentally against Daryl's.

"Jesus girl, ya'r gonna be the death of me." His lips were on her throat as he tried to calm himself so that he wouldn't come right away.

"Move Dixon," Beth demanded. "I need you like this Daryl, I need you to fuck me. I've waited so long for this." She brought her hips up to meet his, "Do it now."

Daryl pulled almost all of the way out before looking Beth straight in the eye and slamming back into her. Beth's eyes slammed shut as she threw her head back and groaned in pleasure.

"Look at me Greene," Daryl demanded. "Look at me while I fuck you."

Beth looked at Daryl as he started to furiously pump in and out of her, each time he slammed back into her hitting her swollen clit. Beth forced her legs wider, letting Daryl slide closer to her, and pulled her knees up, which allowed him to go deeper than before and causing the head of his cock to hit her cervix as Beth screamed "Oh God Daryl, right there!"

Daryl knew he wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to make Beth come again. He brought his hand between their bodies to where he was buried deep inside of her and began to furiously rub at her clit in circles. "Daryl," Beth whispered. "Daryl!" she started to get louder.

"Ya gonna come fer me again baby girl?" Daryl had slowed his thrusts but was still hitting home each time hard, Beth feeling every one with an escape of a groan from between her swollen lips. "Come on baby, come on my cock." Daryl whispered as he circled and pulled on Beth's swollen nerve ending.

Her orgasm the second time hit her even harder than the first, her body convulsing around Daryl's cock as he continued to work her with his fingers while he sucked at the top of breasts, again marking her. She thought it would stop then but she led right into another orgasm, this one pulling from deep inside of her as Daryl gained speed again, pumping his hips sharply into her as he walls clenched tight around him.

"Christ Beth!" Daryl yelled, slamming into her once more as his own climax ripped out of him. He continued to thrust into her as his come filled the condom. He could hear their skin slapping together as her juices coated them both; her arms wrapping tight around his neck to bring his head down and she shoved her tongue in his mouth. As he returned the favor she started to suck on his tongue the same way her pussy was sucking on his cock as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm and his.

Eventually they stilled against each other as Beth released his tongue but continued to sweetly kiss him.

Daryl pulled away to look at fully look at Beth, "Are ya okay?"

"Never. Been. Better." She answered him while licking his lips between each word.

He went to move off of her but she grabbed him quickly "No. Stay here."

"I don' wanna crush ya," he said as he decided to roll them over, putting him on his back and her on top, her legs straddling his hips with him still inside her.

"I love ya Beth," Daryl said quietly, almost unheard.

Beth crawled up Daryl, "I love you Daryl," she said against his lips as she kissed him again and then settled her head into the crook of his neck.

Daryl reached beneath her to carefully pull the condom off of him and throw it in the wastebasket beside the bed. He then put both arms around Beth and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
